Eve
by BethLilyx
Summary: A set of one shots from Carlisle Cullen's life. Some of the important moments in Carlisle's long life, including the evolution of his and Edward's relationship as father and son, his changing of Esme, the creation of the treaty and much more.
1. My Son

**My Son**

**June 12****th**** 1918**

The full moon shone brightly in the night sky, a million perfect stars scattered endlessly above me. Snow covered every inch of the dark forest, brilliant icicles hanging from the bare branches of the trees, glinting in the moonlight. Snowflakes drifted down from the topmost branches in graceful spirals, and ice-capped mountains toward over the forest. The only sounds for miles were our own footsteps.

Edward ran ahead of me, his bare feet skimming the soft snow, leaving no trace that he was ever there. His bronze hair standing out against the night, his pale skin shining slightly in the moonlight.

It had been almost three months since I had created him and he had taken to this new life remarkably well. Almost three months old and he was yet to slip up. Not that I gave him any opportunity for a potential slip up. His newborn strength was starting to fade, as was his speed. Soon we would be able to venture into public together. We had moved from Chicago a few days after Edward had awoken to this life. Although he had no family left there, some people still remained that knew him before, and would no doubt, recognise the change in him.

We where currently living in a small, two bedroom cottage in the woods of Maine. I was due to start work at the local hospital in a few days. It would be the first time that I would leave Edward for more than an hour or two. I had been with him near constantly since I had escaped from the hospital with him.

Edward laughed gleefully, dislodging snow from low branches as he ran. I smiled at the boy in front of me. This boy, because that's what he was, too young, too pure, to be a man, had changed my existence so dramatically, so beyond recognition, in such a short span of time. This wonderful being had obliterated the crushing loneliness that I had once consumed me, once compelled me into dragging another into this life. His beautiful mind held no grudge over my doing so, he truly was the purest of people I could have turned.

This boy was not just my friend. No he was much more than that. He was my son, and I loved him more than I would have ever believed possible.

Edward suddenly stopped running. His feet planted to the ground. Snow flew up around him in protest. I automatically stopped as well, frowning as Edward spun around to face me. His face was unreadable, his still red eyes boring into my face.

"What's wrong?" I asked, slightly panicked. What was ahead of us? What danger could I not yet see?

"Do you really think that?" he asked after a long moment of silence. Ah, it wasn't something ahead of us that had coursed his change. It was me. I quickly flicked through my last few thoughts, settling on my calling him son.

"Yes, I really do" I said softly. Edward looked down at his bare feet, shuffling them uncomfortably. "To me, you are my son. I understand that you probably do not think of me as your father. I don't mind. I won't force anything onto you, but I do think of you as my son. And I always will." I said softly, smiling gently at him. I hoped the honesty and purity of my thoughts would ease his discomfort. He was silent. "You are my son Edward and I love you. Even if you do not see me this way."

Edward remained silent, his eyes briefly flicking to my face as I spoke. It was then that I understood. He was uncomfortable because he didn't feel the same, he was unsure. Not of the son aspect, well not completely, but of the love one. It was suddenly crystal clear.

"No-ones ever told you that they love you, have they?" I said quietly. Edward shrugged, suffering his feet. He still wouldn't look at me.

"I think my mother did, when I was a young child but." he trailed off. I reached out, placing my hand on his shoulder, waiting until he met my eyes. I smiled at his young face.

"Your parents did love you Edward, even if they didn't say it. You where their whole world, their reason for existence. Your mother begged me to save you. Not herself, you. An act of unconditional love. And I know that if your father had lived to see you fall ill, he would have done the same. I promise you Edward, every person that you have ever met, love you. It is physically impossible for anyone not to love you." I told him, my voice soft but sure. "And you are now to me what you where to your parents". He looked into my face for a long minute before he suddenly sup around and started running again, the snow swirling around us once more.

"Catch me if you can Dad" he shouted over his shoulder at me, laughing joyfully again.


	2. A Feeling Like No Other

**A feeling like no other**

**November 20****th**** 1921**

War had taken its toll on the country. Young men had gone off to fight and never returned. Mothers lost sons, wives lost husbands, sisters lost brothers and children lost fathers. Those that did return, where not the same as they had been upon departure. Boys returned men, but all lost something. For the lucky ones, it was their innocence, for some it was body parts and for a selection of poor unfortunate souls, they lost their minds.

Sometimes I caught myself thinking that maybe it was better for the families if their loved ones never returned home, as apposed to these broken imposters. I tried to stomp out those thoughts and they always vanished when I was introduced to yet another war widow. Their grief, ever present in their eyes, never failed to sober me. To make me resent myself for thinking such heinous thoughts. No, it wasn't right for someone to grieve so deeply. For families to be shattered. It was worse to even consider this crushing, never ending grief as a better alternative to these broken men. The true victims of war.

It made me thankful, in a slightly masochistic way, that Edward could never enlist. I couldn't bear to think of losing my son. Of never seeing him again. I see men, no older than him, coming through the doors of the hospital, day after day. The haunted look in their eyes to old for their young faces. Their young bodies beaten, broken and scared, beyond their years. It was in those moments that I was unimaginably thankful that I would never see that look in my son's eyes. See his body that way. I would never have to hear him screaming in his sleep, the most terrible, blood curdling scream triggering nurse to rush to sooth him.

I shuddered, pushing the image of him screaming in a hospital cot from my mind. It doesn't do to dwell on horrors that will never materialise. I had just left Edward at our little house; my shift was due to start soon. Edward was currently entertaining the idea of studying medicine, on a strictly non-practical basis of course. When I had left he had been sprawled out on the living room floor, surrounded by my medical textbooks, his eyes scanning a chapter on measles.

We were currently living in Ashland, in a modest little three bedroom house on the outskirts of town. It was, by far, the most luxurious house that we had lived in yet. As far as the town was concerned, Edward was my younger brother. I frowned at the absurdity of the notion. Anybody with half a brain could see that our relationship was not one of brothers, but one of father and son. I was amazed that no-one had called us on it. Maybe the people of the town thought nothing of a parental relationship between brother or, maybe, no-one wanted to look too closely at two unmarried men sharing a house.

The sun had just set when I arrived at the small county hospital. Within minuets of arrival, I was so absorbed in my work that my mind could no longer wander to horrific thoughts. It was a busy night. Relentless. My shift had already ended, and I was heading for the exit when a timid young nurse caught my attention.

"Doctor Cullen?" she asked shyly. Her heart rate skyrocketing as I turned and smiled at her reassuringly

"Yes nurse?" I said gently

"Err, d-d-d-doctor Murphy would like your assistance in the morgue" she stuttered. I frowned. The morgue?

"Did he happen to say why?" I asked the young women politely

"Yes, he said that there is a young woman down there, bed five I think. She was brought in and taken straight down, a doctor needs to call it, but he can't. He's needed in theatre." She said in a rush, blushing. I smiled kindly at her.

"Please tell Dr Murphy that I have it covered" I said before turning and heading down to the basement morgue. William Murphy sprinted past me as I made my way down the stairs.

"Thanks Carlisle!" he shouted over his shoulder to me. I took a deep breath before pushing open the door to the morgue. The smell of decaying bodies hit me instantly. I always tried to avoid this place as much as possible. It always caused a pit of despair to open up in my chest. All those lives, lost.

I grabbed the chart for bed five, reading through it as I made my way through the long, dank room to the furthest end of the room. This is the part of the job I hated, dealing with the dead. In all my years of medicine, I had seen so many lives be lost. It was inevitable but, it still hurt. Every death hit me like a wrecking ball. Everyone dies, while I live on forever. I didn't look at the body until I was standing at her feet. As soon as I had, I instantly regretted it. My flickered, unbelievingly, to the name on the chart for the first time

_Esme Anne Platt Evenson_

My eyes bored into the young woman's face, a decade old memory swimming thought my mind, obscuring my vision…

**_May 12_****_th_****_ 1911_**

_I was covering for a local doctor in a little hospital in Columbus, Ohio. It was very mundane work. Just the local ailments of a predominantly farm based town. It was at about four pm that I received a call to attend a young woman with a broken leg. I headed down to the consultation room immediately; it was the most interesting case I had received all day. Sitting on the bed was a beautiful young woman, who couldn't have been older than 16, her left leg resting on a pillow. She had billows of gently wavering hair, the colour of liquid caramel. It framed her pretty heart shaped face perfectly, enhancing its beauty. She held her slender body with an unusually graceful elegance, not regularly seen in an area such as this. Her dark brown eyes focused on my face when I walked through the door. They held obvious intelligence in them._

_"Hello there, my name is Dr Carlisle Cullen. I'm covering for Dr Wilson while he is out of town" I said smiling warmly at her. I wasn't sure as to why I had told this girl my first name, it wasn't my normal procedure. Her heart beat accelerated as I spoke._

_"Good afternoon, Dr Cullen. My name is Esme, Esme Platt." She told me shyly, smiling as she did. Her smile lit up her whole face, amplifying her beauty beyond belief. Her smile caused dimples to appear on her angel like face. She took my breath away. Every inch of her radiated happiness. I couldn't help but feel my own mood being uplifted in her presence._

_"It's very nice to meet you Miss Platt, now; may I take a look at this leg?" _

While I had treated her that day she had laughed and told me that you had broken her leg falling out of a tree on her fathers farm. Over the years she regularly reappeared in my thoughts. Always a beacon of happiness in my mind.

And now here she lay on the concrete slab in front of me. She was different. Older. A decade had aged her well. She was no longer pretty, she was now outright beautiful, heartbreakingly so. Her body, though still slender, was slightly rounder than it had been. Her chart confirmed my suspicions, she had recently given birth. A baby boy, who had died two days ago. I stared at the young woman's angelic face, pain shooting through my entire body. I had never felt anything like it. It was as if my heart and soul where splitting in two. Like my body was falling apart.

It was then that a sound reached my ears. The most beautiful sound in the world. A heartbeat. All be it a weak one. I was by Esmè's head instantly, the chart clattering loudly to the floor. My hand where on her face of their own accord. She was still alive. An uncalculated miracle. I stared at her face for a long moment. I couldn't let her die….I just couldn't. It would kill me to do so. That's when it hit me. I didn't have to let her die; I didn't have to loose her.

I snatched the chart up off the floor, filling out the necessary details, my hands flying across the page. I listed her time of death as the moment in witch I had heard her heartbeat. I stowed the chart and gently lifted Esme off the slab, and then, I was running. No-one would look for me, my shift ended over an hour ago.

I ran all the way back to the house, surprised to find in empty. I vaguely noticed a note on the coffee table,

Gone hunting. Ill be home by dawn

E

But I didn't care. I carried Esme up to my room, laying her on my bed. I hesitated. Now that she was here, I was unsure of my decision. Could I condemn her to this life? I wasn't sure. Could I live in a world where she did not? No. and as simply as that, my decision was made. I leaned over her, sinking my teeth into her throat. Seconds later her heart rate accelerated. The venom was working. I sunk my teeth into her again, and again, pushing as much venom into her vain as they would allow.

She screamed, even unconscious she could feel the burning pain. Suddenly I was on the bed next to her, pulling her into my arms. Her body shuddered continuously, thought, mercifully, she did not scream again.

"I'm so sorry love" I muttered to her over and over again. I lost track of time, sitting rocking her. I could have been like that for hours or weeks, a constant stream of apologise and sweet nothings. I couldn't stop myself.

It was like that, that Edward found me just as the sun was starting to rise. He came straight up to my room, obviously alerted by Esme's changing heart or my self loathing thoughts. He flung the door open, causing it to bounce of the wall, his face livid.

"How could you, Carlisle!?" Edward shouted applaud.

_I couldn't let her die Edward, I just…couldn't_. I thought quietly, looking at Esme's face. Rocking her gently. Edward froze, reading some unknown thought.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I didn't realise" Edward said softly, slipping quietly out of the room. Realise what?

**November 23****rd**** 1921**

I sat like that for three days. I was vaguely aware of Edward making excuses for me at the hospital, but he didn't come back into my room. I didn't move my position the whole time. I just continued to rock Esme, watching as her face changed. Her beauty amplifying. Her skin hardening and growing pale. She had stopped shuddering and he heart was in a deadly sprint. Soon it would stop for good.

It was another few hours before that event occurred. One last stuttered and then…..nothing. Slowly her eyes flickered open, no longer brown, but shining red. We stared at each other for an un-measurable amount of time. Slowly her mouth lifted up at he corners. A sight that I hadn't thought that I would ever see again.

"Hello, Carlisle" she said softly, smiling at me. She remembered me! Ten years and hundreds of miles, and she remembered me. I couldn't help but smile back. Her angelic face shone. I was vaguely aware of Edward exiting the house. Esme frowned at the sound.

"Hello, Esme" I replied, the smile returning to her face. A blissful calm spread through me as she smiled at me. She hadn't pushed me away. She hadn't tried to free herself from my arms; she wasn't shocked that my appearance was as it was ten years ago. I looked into her face; she was still watching me, her eyes scanning every inch of my face.

"Am I dead?" she asked me quietly, still smiling. This time it was my turn to frown. She thought she was dead. The words from her chart suddenly swimming in front of my eyes

_Cause of death: jumped off a cliff_

She had tried to kill herself. She didn't want to be saved.

"No, Esme. You aren't. Not in that sense" I explained softly. She frowned back at me.

"I don't understand" she said after a minuet.

"You are alive Esme. You didn't die. I saved you. You will never die, you will live forever" I clarified, a fierce edge to my voice.

"How?"

"You are no longer human Esme. You are now a vampire. A blood drinking immortal. Like myself. I couldn't let you die Esme. I just couldn't. So I saved you. I have condemned you to a half life, and for that I sorry, more so than you will ever know. But I couldn't just let you die" I explained watching her reaction; I could feel the remorse on my face. To my surprise the heartbreakingly beautiful smile returned to her face.

"So I get to stay with you? forever?" she asked hopefully. In that moment I suddenly understood. The meaning behind my actions. The unknown tenor to my thoughts, Edwards words. I could have sworn my heart was about to beat again, for the first time in centuries.

I loved this woman.

That's why I couldn't let her die, I loved her. She was the person that I had been looking for, my mate, my love. That's why she always popped up in my thoughts, I loved her. I loved her face, her eyes, her smile, scent, voice, hair, skin, happiness, being. Her.

My epiphany had lasted only seconds, yet I knew that I would never be the same again. I no longer belonged to myself, I belonged to her.

"Yes Esme, it does" I said softly, my voice dripping with love as I answered her question. Her answering smile was dazzling. Slowly, giving her plenty of time to push me away, I lowered my face to hers, placing my lips against her own. I was amazed when she kissed me back, her hands on my face. My own hands where pulling her against my chest and tangling themselves in her soft caramel hair.

I pulled away after a few minuets, to gaze at into her eyes. We where both short of breath, gasping for the ait that our bodies didn't need.

"Welcome home love" I said before returning my lips to hers.


	3. The Best Day of Forever

**The Best Day of Forever**

**June 5****th**** 1923**

"You're tie's perfect Carlisle" Edward half reassured, half scolded me. I had been fiddling with it, unsure as to whether it was dead centre and straight. It was completely irrational to be this nervous. I knew that Esme wouldn't stand me up. At least I didn't think she would. Would she?

"Of course she won't. You two are made for each other" Edward said softly, detecting the panicked edge to my thoughts. He placed his hand on my shoulder, smiling at me "and I thought I was meant to be the overly dramatic one" he said chuckling. I couldn't help but smile back. He was right. I was worrying over nothing.

This was a day that I had never expected to happen. My wedding day. Edward and I stood at the alter of an ancient little church in Montana. Enormous stone pillars lined the room, connected with intricate arches, showcasing the Celestine artwork that hung beneath them as well as the breathtakingly beautiful glass. The steeply sloping ceiling seemed to be reaching for heaven itself. Crosses hung on the walls and dark wooden pew, worn with age, filled the room. A massive stained glass window stood at the front of the church, the last scraps of light from the setting sun illuminating the heavenly father. The pews where decorated with bouquets of hundreds of white roses, with the petals of hundreds more scattered on the floor of the isle. Candles burned merrily throughout the room, their flames flicker. Edward was our witness, and my best man. The priest, dressed entirely in white entered the room, coming to stand in front of me and Edward.

"Are you ready?" he asked me. I nodded, afraid that I wasn't able to talk. Edward squeezed my shoulder. The priest nodded to the organist, who moments later began to play. The wedding march echoed around the giant room. I turn to look down the isle in time to see the massive wooden door to the church open, brass handles flashing in the light. And then Esme entered the room.

She was dressed in a flawless white satin dress that flowed to the floor. It was a simple affair, but perfect for her. It clung beautiful to her curves, and pool at her feet. Her caramel hair was piled up elegantly on her top of her head, a veil pinned underneath, falling to her delicate waist. With a bouquets of roses in her hands, and a heartbreakingly beautiful smile on her face she started up the isle towards me. Rose petals swirling around her feet.

"Wow" I heard Edward mutter under his breath.

All the panic in my system disappeared as she moved towards me, replaced by love. I couldn't believe how lucky I was. This stunning, angelic woman was here for me, to become my wife. This was the moment that I had waited over two centuries for. I reached out for her hand as she reached the alter.

"You look unbelievable" I said as she took it. She smiled at me, her gold eyes warm. We looked at each other for a minuet before turning to the priest.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God – and in the face of this company – to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore – is not by any – to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly – but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy – and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly – it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained.

"Through marriage, Carlisle and Esme make a commitment together to face their disappointments – embrace their dreams – realize their hopes – and accept each other's failures. Carlisle and Esme will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together – through mutual understanding – openness – and sensitivity to each other.

"We are here today – before God – because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes – to witness the joining in marriage of Carlisle and Esme. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now – through me – He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds. This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship – the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives.  
By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Carlisle and Esme from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together – to strengthen each other in all labor – to minister to each other in all sorrow – to share with each other in all gladness.  
This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love – for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you.  
"Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a life long consecration of the ideal of loving kindness – backed with the will to make it last.

"Do you Carlisle take Esme to be your wife – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" the priest asked turning to me

"I do" I said, my voice dripping with love. The priest turned to Esme.

"Do you Esme take Carlisle to be your husband – to live together after God's ordinance – in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she said, her voice sounding as if she should be crying.

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand?" the priest asked. Edward handed him the rings, taking Esme's bouquet at the same time. I slid the ring onto Esme's finger, she immediately followed suit.

"With this ring, I thee wed" we said together.

"By the power invested in me by the state and the church, it is now my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride" the priest finished, smiling at us. I pulled Esme into my arms, placing my lips against hers. Passion erupted within me; I pulled Esme against me, my mouth hungry on hers. She kissed me back equally passionate. Edward cleared his throat, chuckling when we pulled apart. I smiled at Esme, happier than I had ever been before.

* * *

**A/N : Hey so i know that this is a bit crap, but i really wanted to include to the idea of how Carlisle and Esme joined themselves together. Please feel free to massage me with any ideas for one shots that you would like me to include in this series.**


	4. The Best Night Of Forever

**The Best Night Of Forever**

**June 5th 1923**

i smiled watching Esme pull out bobby pins, releasing her hair. it tumbled down her back like a caramel waterfall. soft curls bouncing before settling against the white satin of her wedding gown. she was sat at the small dressing table in our bedroom, her bare feet stroking the soft carpet. it was nearly midnight, the only source of light coming from the full moon outside the window. it filtered softly through the downy curtains, causing Esme's skin to shine slightly. she looked impossibly beautiful. how on earth had i been so lucky? just then she caught me watching her in the mirror, and turned arund to smie at me, self conscious. i grinned and pushed away from the doorframe that i was leaning against and walked over to her side. she stood up as i walked allowing me to wrap my arms around her from behind. we both looked at our reflection in the mirror. her body was shaped perfectly to fit against mine. her waist was designed for my arms. her hands perfectly delicate, the contrast to mine. she sighed happily in my arms, leaning her head against my shoulder. a perfect fit.

i turned my head, pressing my lips against her hair. Edward had subtley invented a week long hunting trip and left straight after the wedding. giving us some privacy. tonight would be a first for myself and Esme. although we had been together for two years, we had never been together physically. i frowned slightly, it wasn't just Esme with whom i had never been intiment, i had never been with someone that way. i was born in a time when it was not right, almost unheard off, to be with someone outside of wedlock. not that times have changed that much. i had believed that when i was human, and until i met Esme, i hadn't felt that way since being changed. I had saved myself, for love, for marriage, for Esme.

she turned around in my arms, reaching up to wrap her arms around my neck, sensing my train of thought. Esme was different to me. She had been married and had had a child, not that she often talked about her human life. All she ever says is that i am the only man that she has ever loved. her first husband was an abusive drunk, i was glad that she had managed to escape him. he didn't deserve her.

"i love you Carlisle, and that is all that matters" she told me smiling, i lent down and placed my lips against hers. passion errupted in me. i crushed her to my chest as she tangled her hands in my hair. i broke away from her lips, trailing kisses down her neck. she groaned quietly in pleasure causing me to smile against her skin. suddenly she was pulling my tie off, and pushing my jacket off my shoulders seconds later. the sound of the fabric hitting the floor caused red hot desire to erupt within me. i could feel it running up my spin and clouding my mind. i wanted her. all of her. my hands slid down her back, quickly undoing the buttons of her dress. the soft satin of her dress slid easily benieth my eager hands. the material flowed of her skin, pooling at her feet. she was left standing in a white corset and matching briefs. i could feel my eyes widening as i took in her appearance. my lips where against hers again, hungry. her hands where making ight work of the bottons on my shirt. she gently pushed the fabric of my shoulders, her fingers grazing my skin. an almost electric current coursing through the space between us. my shirt joined the rest f our clothes on the floor. Esme ran her hands down my chest and stomach, i moaned slightly as she reached for my belt. it soon joined the other clothes, closely followed by my pants.

all of a sudden, it wasn't enough. i wanted more. needed it! i yanked Esme up into my arms, spinning to lay her down on the bed. i leaned back to take in her heavenly beauty. the look of white silk against her skin, the way her hair fanned out around her head, like a caramel halo, the hungry look in her golden eyes. i crawled up the bed, holding myself above her. i trailed kisses up her body as i moved. my hands eagerly exploring her skin. her corset ripped beneath my hands, tearing into tatters.

"whoops" i muttered as Esme giggled beneath me in response. she suddenly tore off my underwear in revenge.

"oops" she breathed smirking, i grinned at her as she then tore off her own breifs. i suddenly ducked my head, running my tongue all the way from her neck to her belly button. her back arched slightly, a moan escaping her lips. i grasped her hips, pulling myself back to her face. my lips where against her throat as my right hand knotted itself in her hair, the left cupping her perfect breast. unexpectedly she ran her finger down my spin, causing me to gasp in pleasure. i pulled myself closer to her. in my long life i had never felt as alive as i did in the moment. i didn't think i could ever love this women more than i did right then, never feel closer to her or be so unimaginably happy.

my lips found their way back to hers and for the first time ever, i felt whole, that i was exactly where i was meant to be. this women was my whole world. i had been born, created, purely for this woman. i belonged to her and i would stay by her side until the end of time.

"i love you, Esme Cullen" i whispered against her lips before pushing myself into her, and making love with an angel.


End file.
